Heat
by Greedy Sheep
Summary: The summer season can make people a little crazy on Destiny Islands; too bad Sora is surrounded by the very same people, along with a very seductive lifeguard, which doesn't make things better at all.


**Heat**

Nothing was new on Destiny Islands today. The weather was nice and breezy, the sunshine was pleasant, keeping the sand hot beneath his body, and the ocean waves were soothing and lively as ever. The relaxing scenery moved him into a mellow state, and nothing could change that.

A silver haired boy clad in a pair of blue speedo stood upon the docks, with a pair of binoculars to his eyes scoping the scenery. He scanned the island view before coming across a spiky, brown haired boy laying on the shore. " Well, what do we have here? "

Sora pushed the sunglasses off the bridge of his noise before a large shadow blocked his view of the sun. " Huh? " He removed his shades and saw someone hover over him. A tint of red was painted onto his face as he saw the boy in his swimming attire. " Oh...hello..." He struggled to force out the greeting.

" You look lonely. " The silver haired guy spoke with a grin. " Mind if I join you? " His grin started to form into a devilish one which widened across his face.

" No, I'm fine. " Sora tried to avert his eyes away from the large bulge within the other boy's speedo. He got up to his feet and felt a hand grip onto his arm. " Hey! "

" Come on, I just want to keep you company. Name's Riku, I'm the lifeguard here. " Sora felt Riku's hand tighten around his arm and broke away from the hold.

" It's getting kinda late, so I'll see you later! " At that he sped off across the sand, only to pulled back towards Riku.

" Hold on a minute, I never got your name. " Riku yanked the other boy closer, enough to recognize the blush on the brunette's face.

" S-Sora..." His face grew redder as he was pulled closer, and gazed at Riku's body. _His body is so lean and muscular. _ He snapped out of his trance and jumped back. " I really gotta go! It was nice meeting you, bye! " Sora ran away into the distance, his face red as a tomato, with the difficulty to run with the erection in his shorts and the thought of Riku pouncing on top of him and banging him on the shore.

Gazing at the view in front of her, sitting on the rocks, Kairi watched Sora dash across the beach, and pouted. " What does he have that I don't? "

" A penis. " Namine answered Kairi while gazing at the scenery in front of her, drawing in her sketchbook.

Riku removed the sunglasses from his face and formed a grin on his face. " Well, Sora, I guess I'll be seeing you around. " He flicked his tongue, and his eyes formed into a seductive gaze. " Just don't hide from me too long. "

* * *

Sora let his shorts drop to the floor as he stepped in the laundry room, shivering at the breeze between his legs. As he bent over to pick them off the floor, he felt a hard smack on his petite rear, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. " Damn it, Leon! " He turned around to face his older brother, who wore a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

" If you're going to get naked, at least close the door. " Leon sighed and slammed the laundry room door before walking off. Sora never knew why his brother was so uptight with nudity; it was only them living together so he thought that being naked wasn't such a big deal. Plus, they were both guys, brothers at that, so Sora thought it didn't matter anyway.

" Douche. " Sora stepped out of the laundry room and made it towards his bedroom down the hall. Opening the door, he closed it behind him and threw his body onto his bed. " Man, I'm so tired. " He let out a yawn before his eyes began to close. " Today was so exhausting..."

* * *

A brunette with curly hair stood under the streetlight on the sidewalk, giving a hard stare to the house in front of her. " So this is where he lives..." She fixed her yellow skirt and held a tight, firm grip to the nunchaku in her hands. " This is to be fun..." She made a smirk as she made it across the street, heading towards the household as the address palette on the mailbox read, "Sora".

Selphie slightly tapped on the front door and before she knew it, it suddenly flew open. Who appeared at the door was not Sora, but a nude, buff man with a long, red quiff hairstyle. The next second, a white substance squirted in Selphie's direction, staining her yellow dress. Suddenly it dawned to her that the man was whacking off right as he came to the door.

" Wakka! " She squealed in rage as she threw a fit. " What the hell are you doing here? "

" I could be asking you that. Don't you see I'm busy? " Wakka became furious himself and threw a fit of his own, only to pause at the sound of a woman's moan, followed by a man's. " Now fuck off! " And that he slammed the door in Selphie's face.

Selphie groaned before turning away from the door, facing a dim figure that was barely seen under the streetlight. " Who's there? " She stood her ground as the figure stepped closer, and soon it lunged for Selphie, sending her flying through the front door of Wakka's house with a drop kick and into the living room. Upon her brutal landing on the wooden door, she shouted in pain, rolling on her side and clutching her chest.

" What the hell is going on here? " Wakka stormed into the living room, still in the buff. " You crazy bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? " He noticed Selphie was injured, but didn't give much attention to it.

Selphie shot a glare at the still-nude Wakka before averting her eyes back to the doorway; her attacker had fled, and she now had to walk home with a bruised rib and splinters engraved in her back. " Fuck! "

* * *

The rays of the sun beamed into the bedroom through the window shades, crashing onto Sora's face. The extreme brightness waking him up, he pushed himself off the mattress and let out a yawn. Sora stood to his feet and dragged his body out the door and into the hallway. " Where's Leon? " He knew his brother would be up already at this hour, seeing it was 6 AM in the morning, but the silence in the house was only broken by Sora's footsteps. " This is weird..." He marched downstairs and walked into the living room. " Maybe he left already..."

" Good morning, Sora. " A delightful voice sounded behind Sora, causing the brunette to jump and spin around to face whoever was behind him. It was Riku, wearing a blue hoodie with matching speedos. The look of his face was cheerful, but Sora had sensed something foul, and one thing did not make the situation any better.

" I'm still naked, am I? "

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's just the first chapter so far. Not so great, but I'll be sure to do better next chapter. **


End file.
